


Two Short of Two Score

by Monsterunderkilt



Series: The Manse [43]
Category: Actor RPF, Celebrities - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fanfic - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt
Summary: Madam’s quiet birthday wish fulfilled
Series: The Manse [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209447
Kudos: 1





	Two Short of Two Score

Right near the blinding edge of my jungle where the property ends—and either empty sky or beach begins, depending on the Manse’s spatial status that day—is a round clearing. There, I have set up a lowwooden platform just big enough to accommodate maybe four yoga mats. Most afternoons, when I need a serious shavasana, I roll out a light cushion and take my position, surrounded on three sides by the gentle rustling of trees and long grasses warmed by the sun.

This natural white noise takes me deep within, where I sense myself floating on the surface of a still body of water the same temperature as my body. As I scan my awareness through my feet and legs and hips and so forth, I enter yoga nidra for a short while before I decide when to return to the Terrace House-like comings and goings of the Manse.

Today, I meditate on how I feel every bit of my 38 years, and I am totally fine with it. Relish it, in fact. I concentrate so as not to truly fall asleep, but even then, I don’t notice a presence in the clearing until the wood creaks gently with some deliberately light footfalls. I keep my eyes closed, my focus on every sound or vibrational clue as to the owner. An old man groan escapes him as he pops a squat on the platform somewhere close to my right arm. I suppress a knowing smile. A few seconds later, two large hands reverently pick up my wrist, then hold my palm against his clean-shaven cheek, warming my lizard-cold fingers. Just as I feel his smile under my touch, I feel my own lips slowly morph and warm my face.

He vigorously rubs my hand between his to heat them to a more lifelike degree of Celsius, then isolates my pointer and quickly slips a cool thin ring upon on it. He kisses my palm, the breath from his nose whistling through the gaps in my fingers.

I turn my head and open my eyes, blinking away the sting of thankful tears. I grin at my husband and pat his cheek, the glint of gold from the birthday gift on my hand sparkling in the sunlight.

_“Look how my ring encompasseth thy finger,_

_Even so, thy breast encloseth my poor heart:_

_Wear both of them, for both of them are thine.”_

“Oh man, we’re quoting Richard the Duke of Gloucester now?” I say with a snort. “What a demon romantic.”

“I should’ve known better than to try to quote characters out of context to you,” Ken says with a shrug, then he winks and whispers, “Happy birthday, Madam.” His own boyish grin both wrinkles his eyes and takes years off his complexion in some magical way.

I roll over on my side and crawl into his cross-legged lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kiss him whole-heartedly. He rocks me back and forth a little as the sun shines through the cool air and embracesus like a friend. As he lifts his head and gently shuts his eyes to the strong rays, I indulge in staring at his handsome profile, wearing better and better as the years come on.

“Thank you so much, Kenny,” I say. “Is this your thing now? Buying me gold rings for whatever occasion?”

“For as long as you’ll have me, or until you run out of finger space.”

I laugh and kiss his ear, which tickles a giggle out of him. This he takes as permission to tickle me back, and we both laugh until all our sides split and we have to lie flat out on the platform to catch our breath. Our chests heaving, we take in the sun together, hand-in-hand, ready for another year.


End file.
